


Devotions

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Priest, the Goddess, and the Scholar [4]
Category: Canaanite Mythology, Highlander
Genre: Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories under 500 words (in 100 word increments) for The Priest, the Goddess, and the Scholar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotions

Here, she isn't the Destroyer, the Warrior, the Winnower of Death. She isn't the Mother, the Creator, the Wanton. Not a goddess, terrible and beautiful, feared and worshiped.

Here, she is a gardener, an artist. A woman, confident and pretty. Forgettable, walking alone in a crowded city. She could be anyone she chooses, but always she'll be seen as just another woman. Talented, but human.

Here, she can make herself in her own image, rather than being molded by the expectations of others. She can choose where her affections are bestowed, what work she takes on, what her life entails.

Here, she is not displayed in her full glory, gilded and painted and put on a pedestal. She's not confined by chanted stories and temple walls. Not constrained by worshipful and jealous priests.

Here, in this quiet garden in a city both youthful and old, she can be freer than she is even out there. Can be the simple woman, working with soil and plants and seeds, and the goddess whose power is bound in the living.

Here - and perhaps this most importantly - in the sanctuary of a foreign temple, in the company of another's priest, she can be herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of Sideways Glimpses of Alternate Time Streams.


End file.
